Aquatic activities, for recreation or relaxation, may be enjoyed in a body of water such as a swimming pool, jacuzzi, lake, beach, or the like. As many of these activities are enjoyed during the summer, beverages are commonly enjoyed by the participants during those times.
Beverages are commonly available in open containers nearby to these activities. However most much suspend their aquatic activities or leave the water temporarily to enjoy a cooling beverage. Generally beverage containers are not buoyant and its contents likely spill into the water.
A beverage container would be most convenient which would float upright and not tip over and spill its contents during the course of such activities.